For checking the authenticity of bank notes (and other value and security documents as well as objects in general), security features are incorporated which are detectable, partly without special aids and partly with special equipment, for distinguishing authentic bank notes from forged bank notes. Examples of such security features or authenticity features are e.g. watermarks, security threads, holograms, Kinegrams, fluorescent fibers and the like. The present invention is intended to provide a further security feature, for objects in general and in particular for value and security documents, which can be used alone or in conjunction with other security features.